


Dancing in the rain

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 5 - WetMagnus and Alec walk home and get caught in the rain. They get home and they are sopping wet, so why not dance in the rain?





	Dancing in the rain

It had been a busy day at the Institute, and all Alec wanted to do was get home. He had been drowning in paperwork all day, not to mention the constant interruptions from the Shadowhunters he was in charge of who came into his office so many times he lost count. All he wanted was a martini and a quiet night at home with Magnus. 

Alec couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he thought of the loft as "home". Alec had never really considered the Institute home. Yes, it was where he had lived, but it wasn't his home. But when Magnus came along, that's where he found his home.

Alec was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone come into the office until a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him and a he was overwhelmed with the smell of sandalwood. A smell he only associates with Magnus.

"I was just thinking about you." Alec said, turning his head to kiss Magnus' cheek.

"Missed me?" Magnus asked with a cheeky smile. Alec nodded in response. Magnus tilted Alec's head up to place a kiss on Alec's lips before he stood up and held his hand out to Alec.

"Ready to go home? I thought we could take a walk." Magnus said.

"That sounds perfect." Alec said, forgetting about the last of the paperwork he had to do. It could wait until morning.

Shrugging his coat on, Alec took Magnus' hand in his and they walked out of the Institute, and into the streets of New York.

It was a cool night, the clouds overhead promising rain, but Magnus and Alec weren't worried. They were more than happy to walk, and if it started raining, they could easily portal home.

While they walked, they talked about their days, Alec way more interested in hearing what Magnus had to say than talking about himself. Alec could listen to Magnus speak forever and never grow tired, he thought rather sappily.

They were nearing the subway station when it starting raining softly so they caught the subway into Brooklyn. By the time they got off the train, and out onto the street, it was raining quite heavily, so they dashed for cover and looked for a place so Magnus could make a portal to get them home.

By the time they finally portalled home, they were drenched, but they were laughing happily. Magnus turned to Alec and pulled him into a hug before dragging Alec onto the balcony with him.

Out on the balcony, Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck and threaded his fingers into Alec's wet hair. He felt Alec's hands settle on his hips and they started to sway, dancing in the rain to music only they could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
